Duyung
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi/Aku mencintaimu/baiklah, dengan satu syarat/MaeIso/


Duyung

Summary: Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi/Aku mencintaimu/baiklah, dengan satu syarat/MaeIso/

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning:OOC,AU,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s),dll

Rate: T

Ansatsu Kyouhitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Duyung © Akasuna Yuri

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

 _Uang, Uang, Uang..._

 _Aku membutuh uang..._

 _Penyakit ibu memburuk, keluarga kami miskin karna itu ibu tidak bisa di obati secepatnya._

 _"Isogai..."_

 _"Isogai Yuuma..."_

.

.

.

.

Langit malam terlihat indah hari ini, walaupun terdapat banyak awan di langit. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan cahaya indah dari bulan dan bintang, lautan memantulkan cahaya mereka layaknya kristal. Suasana malam yang sepi dan hembusan angin lembut, menambah kesan indah di dermaga tersebut.

Desiran ombak lembut memanjakan telinga, sangat menenangkan dan indah. Di tepi dermaga, seorang pemuda terdiam membisu. Memeluk sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan erat. Angin kembali berhembus nakal, menyapu kulit putih itu dengan lembut. Dinginnya malam tak ia hiraukan, permuda bersurai coklat itu lebih memiliki terdiam mengikui kebisuan malam.

Iris crisom menatap kosong langit malam, ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar. Seolah-olah tengah mengejeknya.

 _"Mulai sekarang, Kau harus menjadi lelaki yang mandiri dan kuat"_

 _"Maafkan Ibu, seharusnya kau fokus belajar sekarang. Bukan bekerja seperti ini"_

 _"Selamat ya, kau berhasil menempati peringkat pertama di ulangan IPS"_

Air mata kembali mengalir hari ini, isakan tertahan terdengar. Pelukannya merenggang, membuat kotak yang selama ini ia peluk erat terjatuh ke laut. Isogai Yuuma, pemuda yang kini menyadari kalau kotak biru tersebut semakin menjauhi tepian.

"IBU!" Pikirannya buyar, kusut bagaikan benang. tampa berpikir panjang lagi, ia melompat. Mengabaikan dinginnya air laut ketika malam hari, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tak bisa berenang.

"Ibu...Ib-"

Tangannya terulur, berusaha menggapai kotak biru tersebut. Kesadarannya semakin menipis di setiap air laut yang memaksa masuk ke tenggorokannya, tubuhnya semakin masuk ke dalam laut, menjauhi permukaan.

 _'Aku mendengar suara, ada yang datang...,siapa?'_

"Ibu..." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau dengar suaraku?"

Mata Isogai perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang kelereng indah yang sama dengan milik ibunya. Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Beberapa tepukan pelan ia dapatkan di pipinya, bayangan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang ke coklatan.

"Hei, buka matamu"

*Uhuk-uhuk*

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _'Siapa?'_

"Kau mengangetkanku dengan tiba-tiba loncat seperti itu"

Mata Isogai terbuka seutuhnya, terdiam. Menatap kosong sang penyelamat.

"Ini punyamu?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru, Isogai beralih menatap kotak biru tersebut. Memeluknya erat, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Ibu..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya permuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan tersebut.

"Aku kesepian..." Lirih Isogai, matanya terpejam dan pelukannya semakin mengerat pada kotak tempat abu ibunya berada.

"Begitu, kalau begitu...,"

"Kau mau, aku tinggal bersamamu?"

Mata Isogai kembali terbuka, kali ini ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Sang penolong mengulurkan tangannya pada Isogai.

 _'Aku pikir semua ini Cuma mimpi'_

Isogai menerima uluran tangan tersebut, bangun dari posisinya.

"Nah, saatnya kau berusaha untuk membawaku" Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum, Isogai tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hingga...

"Du...yung?"

.

.

.

.

 _'Aku berani bersumpah kalau itu Cuma mimpi, tapi sekarang...'_

Isogai terdiam sejenak, menatap sosok lain di rumahnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan acara masak-memasak.

 _'...ada duyung yang tinggal di rumahku...'_

 _'Umur tidak di ketahui, tetapi sepertinya dia seumuran denganku. Jenis kelamin laki-laki, sepertinya dia juga tidak punya nama.'_

"Baiklah, Tuan Duyung"

"Aku tidak suka sebutan itu!"

"Um, kalau begitu?"

"Tapi...,aku juga tidak punya nama"

"Hah? Jadi, bagaimana?"

 _'Bakal nyusahin, jadi aku beri dia nama Maehara. Karena suara ikan Isaki yang melompat-lompat di kulkas itu sangat menganggu, aku jadi ingin memberinya nama itu tetapi kurasa itu mungkin akan sedikit menghinanya. Jadi aku memberikannya nama Maehara'_

"Isogai..."

"..."

"Yuuma!"

"Tolong, jangan panggil aku begitu"

"Kenapa? Sudah tiga hari kita tinggal bersama, jadi kenapa kita tidak coba panggil masing-masing dengan nama depan?"

"Makanan sudah siap"

"Di abaikan nih?!"

 _'Dia itu aneh...'_

"Selamat makan"

"Selamat makan"

Suasana makan berjalan normal seperti sebelumnya, Isogai yang kini mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang dan Maehara yang mencoba makan dengan sumpit namun tidak pernah bisa.

"Panas!"

Makanan Isogai perlahan mulai berpindah tempat ke perutnya, berbeda jauh dengan keadaan makanan Maehara yang masih utuh di atas meja. Pasrah, Maehara menusuk sepotong ikan dengan sumpit lalu akhirnya memakannya.

"Enak!" Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan ekornya, ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan riang.

"Isogai, makanan apa ini?"

"Ikan"

"Ikan? Kanibalisme?!" Teriaknya frustasi lalu mulai berguling-guling di kolam mainan, Isogai yang melihat tingkah dari "penghuni" baru rumahnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Ah...Anu..."

Seolah-olah baru mendapat ilham, Maehara menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Apa...?"

"Makanan makan siangnya ikan, lalu nanti malam itu aku?!"

"Hah...?"

"Demi *Yao Bikuni! Memakan duyung itu tidak benar dan jahat!"

"Balik sana ke laut" Kesal Isogai melihat tingkah aneh Maehara.

"Isogai jahat!"

 _'Dia itu sangat aneh'_

.

.

.

.

Tampa sadar, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sinar jingga masuk ke dalam rumah, menerangi area ruang TV tempat dimana Isogai dan Maehara berada.

 _'Tiga hari yang lalu, ibulah yang ada disini. Sekarang seorang(?) yang aneh yang duduk dan menonton TV, seorang duyung huh...?'_

"Maehara-san, apa kau punya orang tua?" Tanya Isogai sambil menatap Maehara yang masih asik mengotak-atik remot tv.

"Hmm...aku tidak punya, aku sudah sendirian sejak lahir. Oh ya, –san untuk formalitas bukan? Jadi jangan panggil aku dengan –san itu"

"Oh"

"Kalau Isogai? Kau punya seorang ibu, lalu dimana ayahmu?" Tanya Maehara, masih menatap layar televisi.

"Ayahku meninggal saat aku kecil, jadi aku tinggal bersama ibu di rumah peninggalan kakekku ini"

"Ayahku yang membelikanku kolam renang anak-anak itu"

"Begitu ya, bisa menonton TV denganmu dan makan bersama. Terima kasih paman!"

Ingatan Isogai tentang ayahnya berputar, air mata mengalir. Ia kembali teringat akan kenangannya bersama ke dua orang tuanya dulu, berganti posisi. Menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, berharap agar tidak ada satupun orang yang akan melihatnya menangis.

"Isogai?!"

"Maaf, bukan apa-apa" Punggungnya di tepuk pelan.

"Isogai itu, kalau menangis pasti selalu berpose seperti ini. Benarkan?"

"Maehara..."

"Aku disini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis"

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar"

"Tunggu! Selalu?"

 _'aku tidak pernah menangis selain di tempat itu...'_

"Maksudmu 'selalu' itu...,sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?"

"Sejak kau masih kecil"

"Menakutkan..."

"Kan putri duyung bisa membantu pangerannya, karen dia selalu mengawasinya!"

"Tidak, jelas-jelas ini berbeda..."

"Heee? Apa benar?"

"Ya!"

 _'Dasar duyung yang aneh, tapi...ada sisi dimana aku merasa lega, karna Maehara disini'_

.

.

.

.

Jam menujukkan pukul 02.26. lagi-lagi malam yang indah, bintang bertaburan dan kali ini di selingi suara nyangkrik yang bernyanyi. Isogai terbangun dari tidurnya, air mata kembali mengalir.

"Mimpi buruk ya..." Lirihnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

*Keesokan paginya*

Matahari bersinar cerah seperti biasa, burung-burung berkicau dan para siswa-siswi berangkat sekolah dengan ceria. Tidak terkecuali Isogai, ia juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah lagi setelah sekian lama tidak sekolah.

"Aku berangkat..."

"Isogai, aku ingin ikut"

"Tidak boleh, kau harus jaga rumah. Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini" Ucap Isogai kemudian menutup pintu dan pergi.

"Oh, dia sudah pergi. Enaknya ngapain ya?"

*10 Menit kemudian*

 _'Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan'_

 _'Tidak ada, guling, guling, guling, guling, guling'_

*duak*

 _'Owch, kepalaku sakit...siapa sih yang menaruh lemari disini?'_ Maehara mengusap-usap kepalanya, wajahnya yang tadinya masam kini berubah ceria begitu melihat sesuatu yang menarik hatinya.

"Wah, aku nemu sesuatu nih!"

.

.

.

.

Bel jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi, semua siswa terlihat berhampuran pergi ke luar kelas. Tak termasuk Isogai yang lebih memilih duduk diam di kelas, seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue menghampirinya.

"Isogai-kun"

 _"Siapa sih dia?"_

 _"Imut banget..."_

"Nagisa?"

"Ikut ke karaoke, yuk?"

"Maaf, tapi panitia festival budaya ada rapat"

"Begitu ya, kita tidak pernah pergi karaoke bersama. Kau tidak terlihat sehat Isogai-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik" Ucap Isogai tersenyum.

"Begitu ya...," Balas Nagisa tersenyum pasrah, lalu akhirnya pergi menemui pemuda lainnya dengan surai merah.

Suasana kembali tenang, sampai...

"Isoooogaaaaaiiiiii" Sebuah teriakan terdengar, Isoga sang empunya nama. Menoleh cepat ke arah asal teriakan, keringat dingin mengucur. Di seberang sana, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang ke coklatan sedang asik melambaikan tangannya.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Isogai berdiri dari bangkunya lalu bergegas pergi ke luar kelas untuk menghampiri "mahluk dunia lain" tersebut. Mengabaikan panggilan dari teman-temannya.

"Heee, ternyata itu teman Isogai ya?"

 _"Sedang apa kau disini, Maehara?!"_

"Dia bakalan ngenalin ke kita nggak ya?"

"Hmm...entahlah Kayano-chan, siapa yang tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Isogai-kun? Setidaknya dia terlihat senang sekarang"

"Um! Kau benar, Nagisa-kun"

"Apa yang kalian lihat, Nagisa-kun?"

"Karma-kun? Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Begitu, oh ya. Apa kau melihat Isogai? Kepala sekolah ingin bertemu dengannya, hari ini"

"Hmm? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu"

.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir, kau sedang apa?!"

"Aku sedang mengira-ngira, apakah aku sanggup bertemu denganmu dengan usahaku sendiri. Yah, aku sudah berjuang" Ucap Maehara senang sambil memasang pose imut.

"Hah?! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihatmu? Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Dan lagi, itu yukata Ayah!" Ucap Isogai panjang x lebar sambil berusaha menekan suaranya sepelan mungkin agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Yah, rancangan yang sudah mendunia memang sangat bagus, ya?"

"Kau mencoba berbicara seperti orang terpelajar, ya?"

Saling menatap, Maehara memulai pembicaraan sambil menepuk pelan kepala Isogai. "Syukurlah..."

"Hari ini, kau tidak menangis, kan?" Ucap Maehara sambil tersenyum.

Isogai yang merasa tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu pun, menepis tangan Maehara dari kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" Ucap Isogai kesal lalu pergi menjauhi Maehara, ingatannya tentang kemarin malam berputar. Membalikkan tubuhnya cepat untuk menatap Maehara yang masih setia menunggu di depan pintu gerbang.

 _'Dia datang karena khawatir? Padaku?'_ Seolah-olah mengetahui pikiran Isogai, Maehara tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang tadi itu, Isogai-kun?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Begitu...oh ya, tadi Karma-kun bilang kalau kepala sekolah mencarimu"

"Benarkah, aku akan pergi sekarang"

"Ah ya, tapi kau harus hati-hati. Isogai-kun. Kepala sekolah sangat menakutkan"

"Ya, aku tahu itu"

.

.

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

"Oh, Isogai-kun. Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti sulit karna harus hidup seorang diri tampa ada satu pun yang membiayai"

"Kabarku baik dan ya, hidupku memang sedikit lebih sulit akhir-akhir ini tapi bisa kuatasi sendiri"

"Apakah kau yakin, tidak ingin menerima tawaranku?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali, kalau anda ingin membiayai hidup saya..."

Senyum Asano terukir, "...tapi maaf, sepertinya saya harus menolak tawaran anda"

"Alasannya?"

"Tidak dapat saya beritahukan sekarang"

"Begitu..."

"Apakah anda memanggil saya hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?"

"Tidak, aku memanggilmu untuk menanyakan soal festival sekolah nanti. Karna bagaimana pun, kau adalah ketua kelas 3-E"

"Saya mengerti, saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya"

"Hn, dan aku turut berduka cita untuk ibumu"

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

*Malam hari di rumah Isogai*

"Wah, menakjubkan! Apaan nih? Kau menjadi baik?"

"Tolong jangan buat aku terlihat seperti seorang 'Tsundere'. Kalau kau tidak ingin maka, aku akan mengambilnya "

"Tidak, aku akan memakannya. Selamat makan!"

 _'Dia makan pakai garpu? Tapi tetap saja, cara makannya terlihat aneh'_

"Wah, enak banget. Aku senang kau yang menangkapku"

"Aku tidak menangkapmu, akulah...yang tertangkap, kan?" Balas Isogai tersenyum lembut.

"Hari ini, aku...sedikit merasa bahagia" Senyuman manis Isogai membuat Maehara tertegun, garpu yang ada di tangannya terjatuh. Seketika tubuh Maehara terangkat sedikit, wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Semakin dekat...semakin dekat...hingga...

"Huaaaaaaaaa!"

*buak!*

Sebuah tonjokkan mendarat mulus tepat di pipi Maehara, Maehara yang limbung pun terjatuh ke kolam mainannya. Sedangkan Isogai bergegas pergi ke dapur dan bersembunyi di balik dindingnya.

 _'Mengejutkan sekali! Mengejutkan sekali! Mengejutkan sekali!'_ Wajah keduanya memerah, bagaikan kepiting rebus atau tomat yang sudah benar-benar masak dan siap untuk di santap atau di buat menjadi bahan makanan.

' _Kenapa juga, aku malu?'_ Pikir Isogai.

 _'Apa sih, yang tadi aku lakukan?'_ Pikir Maehara.

Terdiam, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"O-Oh ya...bagaimana caranya kau sampai ke sekolahku?" Ucap Isogai, membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Taksi..."

"Oh, begitu..." Seketika Isogai berdiri dan segera berlari ke arah kulkas, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang sengaja di biarkan tergantung disana.

Mengeluarkan isinya yang terdiri 3 uang koin, _'25 Yen...?'_

"Maehara..."

Maehara menatap horror pisau yang di pegang oleh Isogai, pisau yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu tajam dan bersinar hari ini.

"Mereka bilang, kita akan abadi jika memakan daging duyung. Lho" Memasang wajah manis tang dibuat horror, Maehara berhasil di buat panik kali ini.

"I-Itu Cuma tahayul! Jangan percaya mereka, Isogai! Memakanku tidak akan membuatmu abadi" Jelas Maehara cepat, wajahnya semakin memucat seiring dengan aura Isogai yang semakin kelam.

"Tapi, aku rasa. Aku bisa menjualnya..."

"Hentikan, Isogai! kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

.

.

.

.

 _'Awalnya, aku agak sukar tinggal dengannya. Tapi lambat laun, aku mulai terbiasa tinggal dengannya_ '

*Jam 02.26*

Kejadian yang sama, malam yang sama dan mimpi yang sama. Tetapi kali ini malah bayangan wajah Maehara yang memakai Yukata yang ia ingat. Berjalan dan akhirnya terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya di samping kolam mainan.

"Isogai?"

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bercerita sesuatu kepadamu?"

"..."

"Aku sudah bercerita sedikit tentang orang tuaku, bukan?"

"..."

"Ayahku meninggal saat aku kelas 1 SD, jadi aku dan ibuku pindah ke rumah kakek sejak saat itu juga. Namun keadaan ekonomi keluarga kami sangat buruk, ibuku mati-matian bekerja agar semua kebutuhan keluarga kami terpenuhi. Jadi sebisa mungkin, aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan ibuku."

"Tapi...lama kelamaan, ibuku mulai sakit-sakitan. Dan keluarga kami sangat miskin bahkan uang untuk membeli obat saja tidak ada, karna itulah. Aku mulai bekerja menggantikan ibuku. Hingga..."

"Ibumu meninggal..."

"Ibu sangat menyayangiku, dan aku juga sangat menyayangi ibu. Aku berteman dengan anak-anak di kelasku, tidak pernah di bully. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa kosong..." Air mata mengalir, Maehara terdiam. Menatap sedih Isogai yang kini mulai terisak.

"Kesunyian di malam hari, atau pun saat pulang. Aku juga merasakannya..."

"Isogai..."

"Kenapa aku merasa sangat kesepian? Rasanya sakit! Tidak ada luka tetapi sakit sekali!"

"Isogai dengarkan aku! Rasa sakit itu hanya bisa di obati oleh seseorang yang penting bagimu!" Maehara memegang kedua tangan Isogai, memaksa sepasang manik crisom itu untuk menatap matanya.

"Tapi rasanya menyakitkan..."

Nada Maehara yang awalnya tinggi kini berubah menjadi rendah kembali, "Kalau kau hanya memendam semua masalahmu sendiri, tentu saja itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagimu..."

" 'Walaupun aku sudah menangis, kenapa rasa sakitnya masih ada?' Bukankah itu yang kau pikirkan? Tidak akan ada hal yang berubah jika kau terus seperti itu..., terkadang perubahan di butuhkan untuk membuat awal yang baru..."

Maehara memeluk erat Isogai, "Kau hanya perlu lebih mempercayai orang-orang di sekitarmu..."

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja...kau bisa"

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, Isogai. Ayo ke laut minggu ini, aku akan menangkap banyak hewan laut untukmu. Cukup untuk makan, tidak. Aku akan menangkap lobster yang besar untukmu!"

"Laut ya...tidak perlu hari minggu untuk ke laut"

"Eh?"

*Pagi buta*

"Pegangan yang erat!" Ucap Isogai sambil menambah kecepatan kayuhannya. Maehara menurut, di peluknya pinggang ramping Isogai erat.

"Aku tidak pernah naik sepeda sebelumnya, oh ya. Isogai, apa yang ingin kau tangkap?"

"Ikan" Balas Isogai sambil tersenyum

"Eh, kanibalisme lagi?"

"Hahaha"

"Bagaimana kalau kerang saja?"

"Aku kurang suka dengan kerang..."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kepiting saja?"

"Boleh juga..."

.

.

.

.

Bulan bersinar terang, lautan bagaikan cermin besar yang memantulkan keadaan langit malam yang indah. Maehara. Setidaknya itulah nama pemuda yang juga seorang atau mungkin seekor duyung. Melompat ke dalam air dengan semangatnya.

"Aaah...laut memang nikmat"

"Isogai, sini. Airnya enak" Ucap sang duyung sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda lainnya, yang tentunya manusia normal.

Isogai Yuuma, pemuda tampan dengan surai coklat dengan sepasang manik crisom. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa berenang..."

"Hah?! Kau harusnya bilang dari awal! Aku akan mengajarimu!"

"Sepertinya aku harus menolak tawaranmu, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak punya sirip"

"Hah? Ya sudahlah, aku akan mencarikan hewan laut untukmu"

Suasana kembali hening, angin laut kembali berhembus. Mempermainkan perasaan dan hati setiap orang yang merasakannya. Isogai terdiam, menunggu Maehara kembali. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya dan memainkan rambutnya.

 _'Aku tidak yakin, apa yang di pikirkan Maehara. Tapi aku rasa, aku akan hidup bersamanya selamanya'_

"Oh, benar juga"

*Di dalam laut*

Terlihat Maehara sedang asiknya mencari hewan-hewan laut yang dapat di makan, berenang dengan senangnya. Meliuk-liuk bagaikan ikan, tunggu. Maehara kan memang ikan, dan lagi, emang ikan meliuk-liuk ya? Abaikan.

Senyum tak henti-hentinya terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, menarik jaring yang berisikan hewan-hewan laut beraneka macam.

 _'Yosh, kuharap Isogai akan senang dengan ini'_ Pikirnya sambil mempercepat kayuhan siripnya? atau mungkin kakinya? Yah, yang penting Maehara pengen cepat-cepat ketemu Isogai di daratan.

 _'Rasanya, yang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini hanya_ _Isogai'_ Wajah Maehara bersemu, ia akhirnya sampai di daratan. Celingak-celinguk mencari sosok bersurai coklat dengan pucuk daun teh(?) di kepalanya.

"Isoooogaaaaaai..."

"Eh? Isogai? Isogai?"

 _'Eh? Apa laut...memang sedingin ini?'_

"Isogai!"

Sejauh mata memandang, tak ada seorang pun terlihat. Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya, suara decitan dari sepeda yang di rem terdengar. Sebuah sepeda berwarna merah dan seorang remaja lelaki bersurai coklat yang kini memberinya sebuah handuk.

"Maaf Maehara, aku pulang untuk mengambil handuk"

Terdiam.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Isogai sambil memiringkan kepalanya, polos.

Maehara melompat dari air, menerjang Isogai hingga terjatuh. Memeluknya erat, seakan-akan Isogai akan menghilang dari sisinya.

"Aduh..."

"Syukurlah..."

"Maehara..."

"Syukurlah kau disini..."

"Si-siripmu..."

"A-Aku...Aahh..."

Isogai tahu ini saat yang tidak tepat untuk merasakan perasaan itu, wajahnya memerah, napasnya memburu dan air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Isogai...kau..."

Isogai tahu ia salah, ia tidak mempermasalahkan kulit perutnya yang terus-terusan bergesekan dengan tubuh Maehara. Yang ia permasalahkan saat ini adalah...

"Isogai...kau...mengeras...?" (authornya(?) salting di bagian ini -/-)

 _'Terangsang? Bagaimana bisa aku terangsang?'_ Panik Isogai. Wajah Maehara ikutan memerah, jarak antara wajah mereka semakin berkurang setiap detiknya. Isogai menutup matanya, wajah Maehara terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, sangat dekat...hingga...

*Byuuur*

Mata Isogai terbuka kembali, kebingungan. Tentu saja, Isogai sangat kebingungan saat ini. Dimana Maehara? Bukankah seharusnya ia berciuman dengan Maehara sekarang? Tapi dimana mahluk setengah ikan itu?

"Eh?"

Isogai bangkit, sweatdrop, kenapa? Tentu saja karna ia melihat Maehara ternyata terbawa arus saat ombak tadi menerpa mereka.

"Sialan kau, dasar laut bodoooooh!" Kesal Maehara, siapa yang nggak kesal coba? Kalau adegan romantisnya di ganggu karna hal sepele.

Masih sweatdrop, Isogai tersenyum khawatir. Mungkin karna melihat tingkah Maehara yang kesal sendiri, karna gagal berciuman dengannya tadi.

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu, Maehara? Ayo pulang" Ajak Isogai.

"Ya"

.

.

.

.

Bel jam pelajaran pagi ini, baru saja berbunyi. Semua anak sudah bersiap di bangkunya masing-masing, menunggu kedatangan guru bidang studi mereka tentunya. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Isogai lebih memilih melihat-lihat daftar fertival sekolah yang terlihat berantahkan di atas mejanya.

"Isogai-kun~"

Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati seorang remaja bertubuh mungil dengan warna rambut baby blue yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Nagisa?"

"Bagaimana dengan kepanitiannya?"

"Rasanya cukup melelahkan..." Senyum paksa Isogai, ia memang merasa sangat kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi karna kerja part-time yang semakin bertambah saja dari waktu ke waktu, dan urusannya sebagai panitia festival di sekolahnya. Tentu tidak mudah membagi jamnya untuk kedua hal itu.

~Tatap~ (Nagisa)

~sweadrop~ (Isogai)

 _'Dia benar-benar menatapku...'_

"Apa...?"

"Tidak, rasanya seperti ada yang berbeda denganmu, hari ini"

 _'Apa dia menyadarinya? Aku hanya mengganti model poniku dan dia menyadarinya? nagisa benar-benar memiliki mata yang bagus...'_

"Aku rasa, kau juga tidak akan datang ke karaoke hari ini. Sepertinya..."

"Ah! A-aku akan ikut jika kau...mau membayarkan ku...mungkin" Wajah Isogai bersemu malu, terlihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain begitu antusias.

"Benarkah?"

"Woah? Serius nih?"

"Apa, karaoke?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Aku juga!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke karaoke di kota?"

"Emang ada apa dengan karaoke yang biasanya?"

"Lagian, apa Isogai bisa bernyanyi?"

"Menarik nih..."

"Itu terlalu jauh..."

*Di rumah Isogai*

Jam menujukkan pukul 08.25, tampak seekor duyung terus mengeluh tampa henti. Matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari jam dinding.

"Isogai telat sekali..."

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang Isogai, kau telat"

"Maaf, aku beli ini untukmu" Tunjuk Isogai pada sebuah bungkusan. Tampak wajah Maehara yang tadinya terlihat sangat masam kini berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

"Oh, Manjuu! Asyik!" Seru Maehara yang sedang sibuk membuka bungkusan kue manjuu.

"Aku ke karaoke dengan teman-teman hari ini, mereka sangat mahir bernyanyi"

"Hmmm...menyenangkan?" Bagaikan tersengat listrik, senyuman Isogai benar-benar terasa menyengatnya kali ini.

"Mulai besok, aku akan pulang telat untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah. Aku akan tinggalkan makanan untukmu..."

.

.

.

.

*15 Hari lagi sebelum festival*

 _'Karena pekerjaannya sebagai paniti festival, Isogai terlihat sangat sibuk setiap harinya. Tapi walaupun Isogai selalu pulang telat tiap hari, dia terlihat lebih bersenang-senang di bandingkan sebelumnya'_

"Aku berangkat!"

"Isogai! Ah...itu..."

 _'Kenapa tak bisa kuucapkan?!'_

Senyum, "Hati-hati di jalan" Pintu tertutup.

Hari sudah sore, tidak ada yang bisa Maehara lakukan seperti biasanya. Terdiam, menatap siripnya(?).

 _'Isogai akan baik-baik saja, walau pun tanpa diriku...'_

Menggonta-ganti chanel tv lalu akhirnya membuang remotnya ke sembarangan tempat. Menatap dapur yang biasanya selalu ada Isogai disana, lalu menatap celemek berwarna hijau yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sofa. Tampa pikir panjang, Maehara mengambil celemek tersebut dan menghirup aroma yang terdapat pada celemek tersebut.

 _'Aku bisa merasakan bau Isogai...'_

"Isogai..." Air mata mengalir, Maehara menyadari sesuatu sekarang. Alasan mengapa ia sangat merindukan Isogai, alasan mengapa ia terasa sangat hampa tampa Isogai berada di sisinya.

 _'Sejak kapan...aku mulai mencintainya seperti ini?'_

"Kenapa...? kenapa, aku bisa mendapatkan perasaan ini?"

*sore hari di sekolah*

"Isogai-kun, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya! Tapi, kau kelihatannya sedang tidak baik? Seperti mayat saja, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah...sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja..."

"Yah, kau bekerja lebih keras di bandingkan yang lainnya. Baiklah, kau bisa memiliki ini!"

"Ah, tapi itukan barang yang akan kau jual. Ritsu"

"Tidak apa, anggap ini hadia. Kau tadi terus saja melihatnya, kau ingin memberikan ini untuk seseorang ya?"

"Ya..."

 _'Kalau di pikir-pikir, cukup lama aku tidak megobrol dengan Maehara...'_

*Perjalanan pulang*

Suara langkah kaki bergema, suara burung gagak juga terdengar sore ini. Isogai terdiam di depan rumahnya, menyadari sesuatu hal yang aneh.

 _'Hah? Sepedaku tidak ada'_

"Maehara?" Isogai masuk ke dalam rumah, meletakkan kalung dengan bandul ikan berwarna biru di meja. Kaget, tidak ada siapapun disana, tidak ada seorang pun disana selain dirinya. Rumahnya kosong dan celemeknya berada di kolam mainan.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Gumam Isogai mencoba santai.

 _'Kalau dia tidak ada di rumah, mungkin saja dia sedang di laut. Atau mungkin, dia ingin menangkap kerang di laut? Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia berencana untuk kembali? Jalan pulangnya menanjak, benar juga...dia itu duyung'_ Langkah kaki Isogai kini berubah menjadi berlari, ia mempercepat laju larinya agar cepat sampai ke laut yang hampir dekat.

 _'Laut...dia, kembali ke laut?'_

Beberapa detik setelah ia sampai di lautan, napasnya memburu karena kelelahan. Keringat meluncur dengan mulusnya di wajah tampan tersebut. Matanya memandang sekitar, ia berhasil menemukan sepeda dan yukata ayahnya tergeletak tak berdaya di tepi pantai. Hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi malam, pencariannya akan semakin sulit kalau malam. Ia harus menemukan Maehara secepatnya.

"Maehara!" Kembali berlari dan berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama Maehara berharap sang empunya nama dapat mendengar panggilannya.

"Maehara! Kau disini, kan? Maehara!"

"Maehara! Tunjukkan dirimu! Maehara!"

 _'Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Maehara, jika aku tidak mengejarnya. Tapi..._ ' Isogai melompat. Lompatannya menimbulkan suara yang keras. Tubuh Isogai semakin masuk ke dalam lautan dan semakin tenggelam.

"Mae...hara..."

Dua sosok menyembul dari dalam air, dua sosok dengan berbeda jenis(?) dan warna rambut.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Kau bodoh apa?!" Bentak Maehara marah, "Kupikir, jantungku akan berhenti..."

"Maehara...uhuk...huk...uhuk...ini karena kau menghilang, Maehara!" Napas Isogai terputus-putus, berada selama beberapa menit saja di dalam air benar-benar berdampak buruk pada paru-parunya. Tangan kanan Isogai terulur, menggapai wajah Maehara dan menyentuhnya.

"Ayo pulang, Maehara..."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, tangan Maehara terangkat. Menepis tangan Isogai yang sedari tadi menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang, kalau mau jujur. Aku capek tinggal di darat, lagian, kau pasti tidak membutuhkanku lagi kan? Isogai..."

"Aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk kembali"

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Lagi pula, kau lebih membutuhkan teman manusia di bandingkan aku. Pergilah dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka, lalu carilah pacar yang cantik"

"Tapi..."

"..."

"Aku tidak butuh, aku tidak butuh pacar atau apapun! Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kucintai..."

Tangan Isogai menggenggam tangan Maehara, "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Walaupun, aku bukan manusia?"

"Maehara, aku mencintaimu"

Mata Maehara terbuka lebar, air mata menetes dari matanya. "Di laut, aku tidak pernah mengenal perasaan ini. Di rumah sendirian tanpamu, aku merasa sangat kesepian dan hampir tidak tahan. Tapi...aku tidak mempunyai kaki untuk menemuimu, Isogai! Aku sangat benci, karna itu..."

Isogai memeluk erat Maehara, "Apa masalahnya dengan itu? Itulah dirimu, bukankah kau bilang itu kepadaku? Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli siapa dirimu. Maehara"

"Aku tidak cocok untukmu, Isogai..."

Lama mereka terdiam, matahari tampak pula tenggelam perlahan. Air mata menetes tanpa suara, mata mereka saling bertemu. "Isogai, sejujurnya..."

"Sebelum kita kembali, aku punya satu syarat"

"Ya..."

"Katakan kalau, kau mencintaiku"

"Itu...yang kau mau...?"

"Tentu saja, apakah itu terlalu sulit untukmu..."

"Maehara...aku mencintaimu..."

Tangan Maehara terangkat, menangkup wajah Isogai dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Aku mencintaimu...sangat" Bibir mereka bertemu, bulan dan bintang menjadi saksi. Perasaan mereka kini melebur menjadi satu. Baik Maehara atau pun Isogai, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat melepaskan tautan bibir tersebut.

 _'Untuk saat ini...untuk saat ini saja, bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar saja? Aku ingin terus begini untuk sementara waktu...dengan Maehara_ (Isogai) _'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

"Anak-anak...,bapak akan memperkenalkan siswa baru. Nah sekarang, silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman sekelasmu"

"Baik, salam kenal semua. Perkenalkan, namaku Maehara Hiroto. Aku tinggal di rumah Isogai untuk sementara waktu, mohon kerja sama dan bantuannya"

"Hiroto? Hei, Kayano-chan. Bukankah dia yang waktu itu?"

"Yang waktu itu? Ah, benar juga! Dia kan kenalan Isogai-kun"

"Isogai-kun"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Nagisa" Ucap Isogai buang muka, Nagisa hanya merespon dengan seadaanya. Maehara yang melihat tingkah Isogai, tersenyum kecil.

 _'Semua berubah sejak saat itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau Maehara bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat tanpa kusadari, Maehara berubah dan ingatannya tentang kehidupannya yang sebelumnya pun kembali'_

"Isogai..."

"Kurasa kehidupan seperti ini pun tak apa, benarkan Maehara" Tersenyum, sebuah deheman terdengar.

"Bisakah kau duduk di bangkumu, Maehara-kun? Ada pelajaran yang harus kuajarkan pada kalian semua hari ini" Tegur sang guru berambut hitam.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Koro-sensei"

"Baiklah anak-anak, silakan buka buku kalian"

 _'Aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan aku juga sudah menolak lamaran dari kepala sekolah tetapi setidaknya sekarang, aku memiliki Maehara. Yah...kurasa seperti ini pun tidak buruk juga'_

.

.

.

.

END

A/N:

Fyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, MaeIso pertamaku :3 sebenarnya, aku berniat menyelesaikan fic ini bertepatan saat valentine kemarin sih. Tapi karna terlalu sibuk di duta jadi gak bisa deh.

Jika saja, tuh guru gak ngasih tugas buat makalah -.- pasti nih fic dah lama selesai deh :'3

Oh ya, sebenarnya fic ini sudah melenceng dari janjiku ke Ratu-senpai sih *pundung*

Soalnya, tiba-tiba ada yang req AsaKaru. Jadi aku berubah rencana deh '3')

Trus entah kenapa, pas ngebuat fic ini rasanya gmana-gitu *mencak-mencak seneng*

Ah iya, bagi penggemar OTP MaeIso. Jika ada banyak kesalahan pada fic ini, aku mohon maaf. Karna MaeIso bukan OTPku, jadi aku juga sudah berusaha untuk membuat semua adegan(?) di fic ini senatural mungkin X3 (banyak cobaan saat ngebuat nih fic lho ( T3T) )

Terus untuk penjelasan lain, silakan di lihat di bawah :3 dan satu hal lagi, untuk yang ngereq AsaKaru, maafkan akuuuuuu *sujud-sujud doogeza* sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat. Jadi mohon bersabar dan menunggu.

*Cerita rakyat jepag tentang Nigyou, di dalam cerita Yao Bikuni adalah gadis pemakan duyung.

Tsundere: keras di luar, lembut di dalam *ibarat kata, malu-malu kucing xD*


End file.
